Bleeding Lips
by Devilzzz
Summary: Virginia Weasley is a Sucker; one who controls and seduces the mind and eats the flesh and blood. What happens when she falls in love with her victim? Chapter Two.
1. Default Chapter

Bleeding Lips  
  
Year 1923-1924  
  
Suckers: A Study and History by Georgia Granger --------------- An abnormal species of seduction. Suckers are most likely to be found around Europe; and it is a mere myth. The first Sucker was born in November 5th, 1916 and was known to be called Lillian. Suckers are told to have a shape in human form, though they can transform easily when they are attacked or in danger of human resources. They are presented in human form of a beautiful man or woman. You can usually identify a Sucker by looking at their lips closely. They have chapped lips, with a tongue that turns yellow often. A Sucker often kills by seducing. It is their job, their destiny to suck on human blood, and take their strength and energy. If a Sucker doesn't have three meals a day of humans, it will die. Several witches and wizards have been killed by these temptresses, however, some believe that Suckers is just a foretold legend to scare off men. There is no known truth or myth in this information; all these studies are written by chance.  
  
Transcript by: 1924 G.M. Granger  
  
  
  
Year 2001-2002  
  
"Wow, Aunt Georgia was really something, huh?" sixteen year old Hermione Granger said, careful to turn the page very carefully in the old rusty book she was reading. Her mother nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"She loved writing; such a disgrace when she was murdered right after that was published. Can you believe such a thing? I never knew her, she was way before my time. More tea, dear?" her mother said, rustiling around the cabinets of the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks; I am going to go pack. I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," she said, sighing.  
  
"I thought you loved school," her mother commented while steaming a pot on the stove.  
  
"I do. But I'd love to find more about Aunt Georgia. Like how she knew so much about Suckers. Too bad Christmas will be over, exams are coming up, I just need to study," Hermione added.  
  
"Mmm," her mother said, sipping on the tea which was boiling in her flowered cup.  
  
Year 1925  
  
"She saw us, Charlie!" the woman threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Don't fret dear, it does horrible things to your perfect complexion," Charlie drawled in his usually husky voice.  
  
"Georgia, Miss School Prefect- Miss- Writer, she was always a bitch to me. Got on my nerves; deadened my fun times in school. And now she's telling everyone about my- my powers! Oh Charlie, help me!" Lillian said, collapsing in his arms.  
  
Charlie examined her. She was in a terrible pose, her head on his chest, her brunette curls hanging over her olive expression on her face. Her red eyes were gleaming, and the tip of her tongue was starting to turn yellow. He put one finger on her chin, forcing her to pull her head back. Tears were shining on her cheeks, but soon they turned into ashes of flames and vanished quickly.  
  
"Oh, dear, Lillian. Don't let the mother fucker get to you. You're getting very weak in the past; you are supposed to live and drink, Lillian. Perhaps it would be better if you start a whole new life in the future. Yes, much more handsome men there, Lillian." Charlie let out his words softly; and pushed her against the wall harshly.  
  
Her head banged, making a sudden gash against the wall. Blood dripped on the textures, but soon turned into ashes of fire once again; and vanished.  
  
"Charlie, my human appearance is beautiful enough, do you not think any of the Grangers will regonize me to be THE Lillian? I mean, if you kill the first Sucker, where will the hundreds of others that produced in the future go?" she asked, pleading with her pouty frown.  
  
"I will help you. I know the perfect girl. I have done some exploring in the future myself; she is weak, innocent, but very powerful. She does not know yet that she controls a very evil source. Why, Lillian, I think you would be happy to know that she has served Lord Voldemort himself," Charlie suggested meekly.  
  
"Lord Voldemort? And who the fuck is that?" Lillian demanded.  
  
"Oh yes, dear, forgot he was after your time. He is a great dark wizard that many still fear of to speak. Now, lets go in the future."  
  
"You will come with me?" Lillian asked, her eyes widening in hope. If Charlie was there with her, how much fun they would both have!  
  
"Not now, silly girl. When the time comes. First you have to take over the girl's body. Ah, imagine, the first Sucker to come into the year of 2002. Imagine!" exclaimed Charlie gleefully.  
  
Lillian shrugged. "Who is it? It better be someone godamn gorgeous."  
  
Charlie nodded. "She is. You might need to fix her up, but of course my dear Lillian, you are always able to make yourself irresistable no matter how you potray yourself, are you not?" he gushed.  
  
She broke her dried lips into a smile.  
  
"Stop, you're embarrassing me," she said grinning.  
  
"Now, who's the girl?" she repeated.  
  
"She's young, my dear Lillian. Only a fifteen year old. But do not pout, we will make her innocence go away. I will join you soon. But in the beginning, you need to put first touches. Remember; don't let anyone see your chapped lips. And keep that tongue in order," Charlie said.  
  
Lillian nodded innocently. "I get it, bitchboy. Now who is it?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley. She currently spends her Christmas time in the Burrow north of London, however I suggest you go there very quickly to take over her body."  
  
Lillian nodded obediantly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
With a wave of her hand, she vanished, leaving tiny marks of ashes and flames, christining in the ground. 


	2. Chapter Two

Bleeding Lips  
  
Year 1923-1924  
  
Suckers: A Study and History by Georgia Granger --------------- Suckers leave by trademarks on their victims in a way of representing how much power they have over men. The trademarks are different. Each trademark is left on the neck, a red spot in the shape of something. Their yellow tongue is poisioned, so if anyone shall survive the kiss of their chapped lips (which is very rare); the tongue will fight to kill the victim. The only way to survive Suckers is when they are in love; for their power sometimes gets lost. Most Suckers that eat three meals of human blood and energy grow very healthy and powerful. Amateur Suckers are most likely to eat one meal; and they will keep alive with the same amount until they are at the human age of eighteen years.  
  
Transcript by: Georgia Granger  
  
  
  
Year 2001-2002  
  
The Burrow was unseemingly quiet this paticular morning. This was very peculiar, considering everyone was rushing about the house, packing their stuff to return to Hogwarts from their Christmas vacation. Presents and clothes were stashed in suitcases, doors were slammed and the car was running. Mrs.Weasley did not say a word, for she was too busy making sandwiches for the long ride to the train station.  
  
Virginia Weasley was the shyest of them all. After packing, she pulled down her things down the stairs and carried them to the trunk of the small truck they were driving in. Her stomach rumbled, as if she had eaten something unpleasant earlier yesterday. Her head was spinning; and she was sure that she was sick with a fever, however she did not cough or sneeze or even have a runny nose. Itching away her thoughts of what illness she might have, she jumped into the backseat of the crowded car, which consisted of Ronald Weasley, Fred and George pushed into all three seats.  
  
Squrming around, her foot slammed against the window. There was a loud sound as the glass broke; and a peice went straight into Ginny's flesh.  
  
"Mother fucker!" she yelled. Everyone silenced. Mrs.Weasley's eyes grew wide in a cross between shock and panic. Her brothers held blank glances, and her father was just gaping at her.  
  
"Revelio!" a voice cried, which belonged to her mother, and she waved her wand. Sparks of blue and white tumbled out into Ginny's bleeding skin. After they had charmed the window to heal again; her mother gave her a scolding glare.  
  
"Ginny, don't use that language," she hissed, and the car started slowly down the road.  
  
"Yeah, Gin, and put some lip gloss on. Your lips look ruined," Ron gushed. Ginny put her fingers on her lips and felt little bumps of loose skin. Groaning, she placed lip gloss on both halfs and smacked her lips. However, it was quite strange, that after a moment later, the dryness formed once again.  
  
***  
  
Collapsing on her bed, Ginny expected to fall into a deep sleep. She was hungry; she had been unable to eat anything at the returning Feast, for whatever she tasted, smelled and tasted like old rubber. Her stomach rumbled once more, and she closed her eyelids.  
  
She opened them again, groaning into the darkness. Snoring and loud sighs were heard from the other bedmates, and she got up for some water; she felt thirsty for something. Perhaps juice? Well, water will have to do, she thought bitterly. Her throat was dry, as if it was detrained from what it really needed.  
  
Virginia went out into the hall, darkness flooding her once more. The Fat Lady had opened politely for her, apparently she was too sleepy to even care. The itch in her throat was killing her; she needed water fast. Suddenly, a wonderful smell reached her nostrils.  
  
An irony smell. Kind of like copper, but much more refreshing. She followed the beautiful scent down many passages until she neared some dungeons next to a water fountain. She looked up and saw a huge painting of a dragon; it's pink little tongue was flaming with fire, and it's gleaming eyes seemed to be watching her.  
  
"Password?" it roared softly, fire shooting out.  
  
Ginny sniffed; the beautiful copper smell was coming from the Slytherin Dorms! An urge overcame her and she finally caught herself whispering,  
  
"Blood."  
  
The painting stood still for a moment before the dragon hissed through half open eyelids, "Close enough."  
  
The door opened, which revealed a satin green curtain that hung over the wall. Seperating it, she walked through the hallow oval and was inside the Slytherin Dorms. Walking up the stairs to the 6th year's boy's dormotories, she felt herself rising as she neared the door.  
  
Opening the knob with a twist, she walked in. The smell was urging her to go foward, and she blinked, she was before a bed. Pulling the curtains aside, she saw a silver haired boy sprawled across the covers.  
  
What was she doing? Her throat got moisty, and she gave a smile.  
  
"Don't play with your food," a whisper went into her eardrums. Jumping, she looked around; but nobody was there.  
  
Climbing into the bed, she curled an arm around the sleeping boy.  
  
"Don't worry, I am about to eat it," she whispered to nobody in paticular.  
  
*** 


End file.
